yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Spoon
Silver Spoon (voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent as a filly and Jodi Benson as a grown up) is a school-age Earth pony who first appears in Call of the Cutie and is a co-antagonist, alongside Diamond Tiara. She and Diamond Tiara are classmates of Apple Bloom. Like Diamond Tiara, she is also a bully, snooty, stuck up, and mean. However she is a follower and Diamond Tiara is a leader. They also share the same hoofshake. Silver Spoon's name and cutie mark are derived from the phrase "born with a silver spoon in your mouth", which implies being born into wealth and privilege. Silver Spoon's voice actress, Shannon Chan-Kent, also works on the show as Pinkie Pie's singing actress. Role In Call of the Cutie, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara invite Apple Bloom and Twist to their cute-ceañera, a party to those who just earned their mark, just so that they and the party attendees will make fun of both of them. Twist manages to gain her cutie mark after finding her talent, but, unfortunately Apple Bloom hasn't gotten hers yet. When Apple Bloom tries to hide her lack of cutie mark from the ponies in the party with a table cloth, she bumps into the two guests of honor, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara. Apple Bloom lies, claiming she got her cutie mark earlier, and says she doesn't want to show off and take attention away from the party's guests of honor. Diamond Tiara replies that she didn't want to see Apple Bloom's cutie mark anyway. As Apple Bloom prepares to leave, her makeshift dress shifts, exposing her flank. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon witness that it's blank and don't hesitate to make fun of Apple Bloom, who is soon joined by two other blank flanks. The teasing gets ignored as the adult ponies explain that being a blank flank means still having many possibilities open. Silver Spoon is later seen watching the other ponies play the party activities from the stairway, alongside with Diamond Tiara. She appears again along with Diamond Tiara on stage at the talent show in The Show Stoppers, and during the lesson in The Return of Harmony Part 1 and in The Cutie Pox with Diamond Tiara trying to prove Apple Bloom's cutie mark is a fake. She and Diamond Tiara appear in Family Appreciation Day. They tease Apple Bloom about Granny Smith's eccentricities. However, after Granny Smith's story about the founding of Ponyville, Silver Spoon is the first pony in the class to applaud. In Hearts and Hooves Day she is seen smiling when Alula gives the card to Diamond Tiara and then reacts to the game that Cheerilee mentions. Although she does not participate in Diamond Tiara's actions in Ponyville Confidential, she returns to bullying alongside her in One Bad Apple where Babs Seed joins their team in picking on the Cutie Mark Crusaders. In the end, after she stops bullying the CMC, Babs defends them from Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon by threatening to tell their mothers about their attitudes, causing both to back away fearfully and fall in the mud. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara will be returning in season 4 as shown in the revealed storyboards. They are shown in the storyboard to be making fun of Scootaloo and her inability to fly. Trivia * Gallery Silver_Spoon.png|Silver Spoon (Filly) Category:VILLAINESSES Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney villainesses Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Bullies Category:Horses Category:Ponies Category:Earth Ponies Category:Not completely evil Category:Liars Category:Not too intelligent Category:Idiots Category:Reformed characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Greedy characters Category:Rich characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Girlfriends Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Characters voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent Category:Characters voiced by Jodi Benson Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Spoiled Sweet